


Prologue

by LittleMissB95



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Shyness, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissB95/pseuds/LittleMissB95
Summary: Felix Ferne meets Heath Buckland for the first time in Uni and from there it's a hell of a rollercoaster





	

Felix Ferne was always the quite introverted type in high school and it seems things didn't change for him in University either. His Goth look had manged to hang around although his home life had improved significantly since he graduated. He just hadn't bothered to change it, being Goth was such a big part of his life he just couldn't bring himself to change. Felix had been through a lot in his teenage years, fighting demons and doing magic really took it out of a person, but it also prepared you for a lot of things. Expect no amount of magic or life experience could have prepared Felix for the new sexy, bad boy Heath Buckland. Heath made his own rules and that made him hot property. But it seemed he only had eyes for one very awkward, tall skinny Goth. Felix was it and he didn't know if he should love it or leave it. But something told him he had no choice but to love it. Heath had chosen Felix to be his new toy, only this time things would be different because both boys would unexpectedly fall in love but was it real? And what happens when the guardians of magic find out? Will Felix and Heath survive or will all the fighting be in vain? And can their friends help them before it's too late?

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my 4th story here, hope you like it. I decided to write this because I don't think anyone's written about the new Nowhere Boys yet. Also I thought Heath and Felix would be so cute together!


End file.
